SvtFoE Oneshot Collection
by RainyDayReading
Summary: This is a collection of all my Star vs the Forces of Evil oneshots! It's all fun, fluffiness, and adventure! Enjoy!
1. Author's Note

**Welcome to the ten-shot challenge, a random writing challenge I made up for myself to do because I was bored! :D**

 **In this challenge, you get a list of ten words. You have to choose a fandom, then write a oneshot for each word on the list.**

 **I actually wanted to make this a hundred-shot challenge but, since I'm a huge procrastinator and I lose motivation kind of easily, I decided to just start small. However, if this gets finished and goes well, I might make the hundred-shot list... we'll see! :P Enjoy!**

 **P.S. If anyone else wants to do this challenge, feel free! That would be really awesome! Please, though, give me credit for being the one to start this challenge in the first place :) Thanks!**

 **(P.P.S. This is just writing practice. It's not a serious fanfiction at all, just something I'm doing to help me whenever I have writer's block. I'll still be focusing mainly on my ongoing story, _Two Kingdoms._ If you haven't read that one yet, please take a look! Thank you!)**

 **~Rainy**

List:

1\. Adrenaline

2\. Friendship

3\. Quiet

4\. Dream

5\. Snowing

6\. Fruit

7\. Wishes

8\. Tired

9\. Water

10\. Wonder

 _My Fandom: Star vs. the Forces of Evil_

 **Okay, here goes! :D Time to start the challenge!**


	2. Adrenaline

**1 - Adrenaline**

"Ready, Marco?" Star asked excitedly.

Marco turned to his best friend. Her blue eyes were wide, the pink hearts on her cheeks practically glowing. In the moonlight, her long blonde hair seemed almost sparkly. She adjusted her red, demon-horn headband, then faced front once more, gripping the metal bar of the roller coaster cart in front of her.

Star, being from Mewni, a magical kingdom in another dimension, had never been to an Earth carnival before. Marco was appalled; so, of course, when a travelling fair came to town, Star begged him to take her, and he instantly agreed.

However, he had forgotten that Star was _Star_. The moment they had arrived at the carnival, as the sun slipped below the horizon, Star laid eyes on the biggest roller coaster they had- _Demon's Falls._

Marco had never been much of a roller coaster person. After all, he was known as the "safe kid" at school for a reason. Star was his polar opposite- anything crazy, daring, and completely insane was right up her alley.

Somehow, Star had convinced Marco to go on the roller coaster with her. Star had claimed the cart in the very front of the ride (of course), and after she and Marco sat down in the cart and fastened their seatbelts, a feeling of dread grew in Marco's stomach.

"Marco, Marco, it's starting!" Star squealed.

Marco gulped, gripping the handlebar built into the cart. He was absolutely terrified.

The roller coaster began to move across the metal tracks agonizingly slow. He could hear the click-click of every gear as the wheels of the coaster chugged forward.

Marco was thrown back in his seat as they began to crawl up a very steep incline- so steep, it was almost vertical. He clenched his fists tighter on the handlebar.

"Ah," Star sighed, sounding perfectly relaxed. Marco glanced over at her. She had taken her hands off the handlebar, tucked them behind her head, and was leaning back in her seat, eyes closed. She looked perfectly content.

"Star- are you serious?" Marco choked out. "We- We're going to be falling to our _doom-"_

"Our doom, Marco?" Star snorted in laughter. "You're always so dramatic. This will be fun!" Her eyes snapped open and she turned sideways in her seat to face him. His face was pale and nervous.

Star rolled her eyes. "You see, Marco, this is why you're the "safe kid." If you can't even handle a roller coaster-"

"I can handle it," Marco scoffed, insulted. "This is going to be a piece of cake."

"Oh yeah?" Star challenged, raising her eyebrow. "Then why are you still holding onto that handle like it's your lifeline or something?"

"Because it _is_ my lifeli-" Marco started to protest, but stopped immediately. Star was right- he did act like a wimp sometimes.

"I can do this," Marco breathed, partly to Star, partly to himself. He forced his fists to unclench, slowly letting go of the handlebar.

"See?" he said to Star, hands trembling slightly. "I'm doing it!"

But Star was facing front again. "It's happening, Marco!" she cheered.

In dismay, Marco realized that she was right. They had reached the top of the roller coaster's metallic hill.

The coaster stopped moving for a moment… just long enough for Marco to get a look at the drop before him. He gulped audibly, doing everything in his power not to hurl up the cotton candy he and Star had eaten as dinner.

And then they began to fall.

The coaster plunged downwards, Marco's stomach dropping into his toes. He squeezed his eyes shut as wind ruffled his brown hair.

He could hear Star whooping and shouting in pure joy to his left. He envied the way she could actually enjoy the ride, instead of being utterly terrified.

Finally, after an immeasurably long amount of time (at least, it felt that way), the roller coaster slowed to a stop.

Marco cracked open his brown eyes, just to make sure they were safely on the ground, adrenaline still pumping through his veins. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw the worker managing the coaster waving them off the ride.

Marco and Star unbuckled their seatbelts and stepped off the coaster. It took everything in his power for Marco to stop himself from jumping up and down in relief when his sneakers hit the cool, dew-soaked grass.

"Wasn't that so much fun?" Star gushed.

"Uh… yeah," Marco tried weakly. "So fun."

"Ooh, Marco, look!" Star tugged on the sleeve of his red hoodie. "It's a picture booth, Marco, a _Demon's Falls_ picture booth! I bet they took pictures of us as the roller coaster was falling! Come on, let's go see!"

She dragged Marco to the small, wooden stand in front of them. They walked up to the counter of the small booth. A woman was sitting on a chair inside the place, a computer in front of her.

"Can we look at our pictures from the roller coaster, please?" Star asked politely.

"Sure," the woman answered, sounding bored. "What cart number were you?"

"One," Star responded eagerly.

The woman typed something into her keyboard, then swiveled the computer monitor around so that Star and Marco could see the image on the screen.

Marco cringed as he looked at the picture. It was a photo of him and Star, sitting side by side in the cart. Star's arms were up in the air, her blue eyes shining. She was beaming, her blonde locks flying up in the air behind her.

Marco, on the other hand, had his eyes tightly closed. His face was tinged with green, his mouth twisted into a sort of frightened grimace. He had fisted his hands in his hair, due to the fact that Star had made him take his hands off the handlebar right before he dropped, and, all in all, he looked absolutely awful.

Star burst out laughing as she looked at the picture.

"We'll take it!" she blurted to the woman.

Marco groaned inwardly. Star would never let him hear the end of it. Knowing her, she would probably hang the picture up on their fridge, where he would be forced to look at it multiple times a day, just to torture him.

"Five bucks," the woman told star.

Sighing, Marco dug the cash out of his back pocket and handed it to the woman. She pressed something on her keyboard. There was the faint sound of a printer running inside the booth. The woman reached down to somewhere out of eyeshot and returned holding a printed copy of the photo.

"Here you go," she said, handing the picture to Star.

"Thanks!" Star said brightly, skipping away. Marco had to practically jog to keep up with her.

"Marco," Star giggled as they walked away from the booth.

"Not a word, Star," Marco warned her. However, he couldn't stop a smile from spreading across his face. "We both know that picture was awful."

Star snickered at that. "Too bad you don't get a do-over," she sing-songed.

Actually…

"You know what?" Marco said, stopping in his tracks. He grabbed hold of Star's empty hand, the one that wasn't holding the dreaded picture. "A do-over is a great idea, Star."

"Wait… seriously?" Star blinked. "You'd do the roller coaster again?"

"Why not?" Marco replied. Now that he thought about it, it really hadn't been that bad. He began to lead Star back towards the _Demon's Falls._

Star couldn't help but grin. She would do the coaster a hundred times in a row, if she could. Who knew that Earth carnivals could be so fun?

Marco grinned as well. Maybe it was just the leftover adrenaline talking, but he was excited. This time, both Star _and_ Marco would look great in the picture- Marco would make sure of it.


	3. Friendship

**Before we start, I just want to say that this chapter takes place between seasons one and two. Hope that clears things up a bit!**

* * *

 **2 - Friendship**

"Goodbye, Mom," Star said coldly, just as Marco walked into the room.

Star looked at the magic mirror hanging on her bedroom wall, where the image of her mother's face was still in the glass. Her mom seemed to be rambling on about something, but Star interrupted her.

"End call," Star said to the mirror. Her mother's face promptly disappeared, and Star drew her curtains over the mirror, covering it from sight.

"Trouble with her Royal Majesty?" Marco asked understandingly, sitting on the edge of Star's bed.

Star slumped to the ground, pulling her knees up to her chest and burying her face in her hands. "Yeah," she grumbled, voice muffled. "I just… she expects me to be this perfect princess, you know?"

"What did she say this time?"

"She wants me to go back to Mewni," Star answered.

Marco's stomach dropped. "Wh- What?"

"Yeah," Star whispered. "Permanently."

"Why?" Marco choked out. He couldn't imagine what life would be like without Star. They were practically _family_ at this point.

"Because…" Star sighed. "She thinks that being on Earth is making me more 'rebellious.' She says that I should be acting like a princess, not like an Earth teenager, so she's taking me back."

"When?" Marco breathed so softly, Star could barely hear him.

He watched as Star's clear blue eyes filled with tears. "Tomorrow."

Star leapt up and dashed out of the bedroom. Marco heard her footsteps retreat down the steps, and he heard the front door of the house open and close.

He walked over to Star's window, to see Star racing down the street. She was probably heading over to Janna's house to say goodbye.

Marco's eyes trailed across the room to the curtains hanging on Star's wall, covering the mirror. Slowly, step by step, he walked to the mirror and threw the curtains back, exposing the reflective glass.

"Call the Queen of Mewni," Marco said to the mirror.

Nothing happened.

Oh, right, Marco remembered, mentally hitting himself. Star didn't call her mom _"Queen of Mewni."_ She just called her _"Mom."_

"Call Mom," Marco corrected himself.

 _"Calling Mom,"_ the mirror replied in a robotic voice.

In less than a few seconds, Moon Butterfly's face appeared in the mirror.

Marco swallowed nervously. Why had he thought this was a good idea, again?

"Marco Diaz?" the queen said, almost disbelievingly. "Star's little Earth friend? What are you doing? Why are you using Star's mirror?"

"Hello, Your Majesty," Marco said, trying to keep his voice from shaking.

The queen looked at him, completely unimpressed. "Why are you calling?" she repeated.

"I- Star told me that you were going to be taking her back to Mewni," Marco blurted. "Please… don't."

"Don't take her back home?" The queen raised an eyebrow. "Surely you're joking."

Marco shook his head.

"Marco," the queen said with a sigh, rolling her eyes. "This is a complete waste of my time. I have many other duties to be attending to-"

"Please, Your Majesty," Marco pleaded. "You can't take her back."

The queen studied him for a moment. When she didn't respond, Marco took it as a signal to keep going.

"Star loves it on Earth," he continued. "She's made friends. She goes to school. It wouldn't be the same here without her."

"Star needs to learn to be a princess," the queen countered. "A proper princess. She needs to learn how to properly control her magical powers-"

"And she _is_ learning!" Marco insisted. "She uses her magic every day, Your Majesty. She practices with Glossaryk-" he was now referring to the tiny, magical blue figure that lived inside Star's spellbook and acted as her teacher "- and she's getting stronger, Your Majesty.

"She uses her magic more here, on Earth, than she ever would on Mewni. On Mewni, she lives in a royal castle, with lots of servants to do everything for her. But on Earth, she has no servants. She's practicing magic, doing things her own way, becoming more responsible… the people in our town _love_ her, Queen Butterfly. Isn't that a good trait for a future queen to have, being loved by the people?

"She's selfless, Your Majesty. She helps anyone in need. Her magic is growing, and Glossaryk is here to teach her. I don't know what the people of Earth would do without her."

He locked eyes with the Queen of Mewni.

"Please, Your Majesty," he finished quietly. "Let Star stay."

The queen studied Marco.

"All right, Mr. Diaz," she said finally. "You've convinced me. Tell Star the good news."

Marco's eyes widened. "Wait… really? You're going to let her stay?"

"Yes," the queen sighed. "I suppose I will."

"Thank you!" Marco cheered. Without thinking, he reached over and pressed himself against the mirror, as if he were trying to hug the queen. "Thank you, Your Majesty."

"Er- okay, Marco," Star's mother answered awkwardly.

Marco peeled himself off the mirror, looking slightly embarrassed.

With that, the Queen of Mewni ended the call, her face disappearing from the mirror.

Now that the call had ended, and the mirror was just a normal mirror again, Marco saw Star's reflection standing right behind him.

He whirled around. Star was standing in the room, beaming.

"Star!" Marco exclaimed. "I- what- how long have you been standing there?"

Instead of answering, Star pulled Marco into a hug.

"Thank you, Marco," she whispered.

Marco smiled and hugged her back. "Of course, Star," he answered gently. "What else are best friends for?"


	4. Quiet

**3 - Quiet**

Star and Marco trudged into the Diaz's house, utterly exhausted. Both of them were covered in grass and dirt, and mud dripped off their clothes and pooled on the floor.

"We've never fought so many monsters before," Marco panted.

"I know," Star responded, trying to catch her breath. Star, being a magical princess from Mewni, had a very powerful magic wand in her possession… which meant that they had to fight monsters pretty much daily in order to keep them from stealing it.

"So…" Marco said, looking around his living room. "We have the whole house to ourselves today. Mom and Dad are at a friend's house all weekend."

"Yeah," Star nodded. She looked down at herself and wrinkled her nose. "Okay, Marco, I'm going to go take a shower."

"And I'm going to go change out of these filthy clothes," Marco replied.

"And then you'll make nachos?" Star asked hopefully.

Marco chuckled. "And then I'll make nachos."

Star flashed him a smile before jogging up the stairs, leaving muddy footprints.

Marco trudged up the stairs behind her, entering his bedroom. He unzipped his red hoodie and tossed it to the ground. In surprise, he realized that the gray t-shirt he was wearing underneath was still clean, so he decided to keep it on.

He changed his jeans, then kicked all his muddy clothing to his laundry hamper.

Now that he was wearing clean clothes, he made his way back down to the kitchen and started preparing nachos.

When Star skipped down the steps after her shower, she smelled the unmistakable aroma of baking nachos. Her stomach rumbled. Fighting off monsters really worked up an appetite.

Star entered the kitchen and watched as Marco pulled a pan of delicious, cheesy nachos out of the oven.

"Star," Marco said, slowly turning around. "The nachos are ready-"

Star pounced on the tray, reaching forward to grab one of the tortilla chips nestled inside, but Marco pulled the tray back.

"You'll burn yourself," he explained when she pouted. "Go sit on the couch or something. I'll get two plates and some sodas."

"Okay, Marco," Star agreed. She hurried into the living room, curling up on the couch. Her fuzzy blue blanket was still strewn on the floor from when she and Janna had a movie marathon last night, so she picked it up and covered herself with it.

Marco entered the living room, holding two plates covered in nachos and melted cheese. He handed one to Star and kept one for himself, also handing her a can of cold soda.

Marco settled down on the couch beside her, pulling half of Star's blanket over himself. He picked up the TV remote and flipped through the channels. Finally, he and Star agreed on a movie, and Marco put down the remote.

They sat like that throughout the whole movie, in comfortable silence, just eating their nachos.


	5. Dream

**4 - Dream**

Marco woke with a start, sitting bolt-upright in his bed.

He glanced at the clock on his wall. It was almost 3 a.m.

He slipped out of bed, shivering slightly. He was wearing only a gray t-shirt and shorts, and his bedroom seemed even chillier than usual.

He heard the sound again… the same terrified shriek that had woken him up.

He recognized the voice.

Star.

He immediately sprinted out of his bedroom and threw open the door to Star's room.

"Star?" Marco cried, panicked.

He gasped.

Star was lying on her back… but she wasn't on her bed. She was hovering in the air right above her comforter, surrounded by a strange, purple mist.

"... Star?" Marco asked uncertainly, edging forward.

He looked at his best friend. Her golden hair was fanned out around her face. She was wearing a pink tanktop and fuzzy pink pajama pants. Marco's eyes widened in horror when he saw that the normally pink hearts on her cheeks were now inky black.

Marco climbed onto Star's bed and stood beside her. Star hovered at his waist-level. He kneeled so that their faces were right beside each other.

Star's eyes were closed, but her face was wet with tears.

"Star?" Marco repeated, louder this time. He grabbed her shoulder and shook her, trying to wake her up, but nothing happened.

The purple mist surrounding Star's body got thicker, and Star cried out again.

Marco's eyes darted around the room frantically. What was happening to her?

"Star, please," Marco begged. "Can you hear my voice? It's me, Marco. I think… I think you're having some sort of nightmare. Please, Star, wake up."

The purple mist instantly disappeared. The hearts on Star's cheeks faded back to their normal, pale pink color, and Star dropped back onto her pillows.

She sat up shakily, trembling.

"Star," Marco said, taking her hands. "Are you… okay?"

Star sobbed quietly, wrapping her arms around Marco's shoulders.

"Nightmare," she choked out.

"Do you usually… uh… hover in purple mist when you have nightmares?" Marco asked.

Star shook her head.

"It's okay," he soothed his best friend. "We'll ask Glossaryk what to do about it in the morning, okay?"

"O- Okay," Star sniffled. She lay back down in bed, looking at Marco with her blue eyes still full of tears. "Thank you, Marco."

"No problem, Star," Marco said with a gentle smile.

He stepped off of the bed and made his way towards the door, but stopped. What if it happened again?

He could hear Star's breathing become slow. She was already asleep.

Marco marched to his room, then returned with a blanket and a pillow. He dropped the pillow on the floor, right beside Star's bed, and lay down on it, covering himself with the blanket.

Soon, they were both fast asleep.


	6. Snowing

**5 - Snowing**

Star woke up only to look out her window and see that the world was blanketed in white.

"MARCO!" Star shrieked, leaping out of bed and racing to Marco's room. She ran over to him and shook him awake. _"MARCO!"_

Marco awoke with a jolt, sitting up. "Star?" he said, rubbing his eyes.

"Marco, look outside!" Star exclaimed. She grabbed Marco's wrist and hauled him out of bed. He stumbled to the window, taking in the snowy world outside.

"Yes, Star, it's snowing," he said to her, slowly turning and facing his best friend.

Her eyes were wide as saucers. _"Snowing?"_ she echoed.

"Don't tell me you've never seen _snow_ before," Marco said in disbelief. Star shook her head, still gazing out the window.

"Tell you what," Marco offered, "after breakfast, we can go outside."

"In the _snow?"_ Star asked him. Her eyes were glazed over. "Will it kill us?" she whispered.

Marco rolled his eyes, but couldn't help the smile that appeared on his face. "No, Star, the snow won't kill us," he answered.

As Marco and Star walked down the steps and towards the kitchen for breakfast, Star peppered him with questions. (Is it alive? Does it like pancakes? Is it lonely? Will it bother it if we walk on it? What do you do in the snow? Can we make snow angels, Marco?)

Marco had just woken up and he was already tired as they sat down at the breakfast table.

"Good morning, Mr. and Mrs. Diaz!" Star sang, turning to where Marco's parents were standing together in front of the stove.

"Good morning, Star," Mrs. Diaz replied with a smile.

After greeting their son, the Diaz parents walked to the kitchen table and placed heaping plates of pancakes in front of the two teens.

Both of them dug eagerly into their food. The pancakes were delicious, as usual.

"So, what are your plans for today?" Mr. Diaz asked, sitting down at the table beside Marco.

"I'm taking Star outside to see the snow," Marco answered through a mouthful of pancakes.

"Ah," Mr. Diaz said with a grin. "You have never seen snow before, Star?"

"Nope!" Star answered cheerily, polishing off the last of the pancakes.

She leapt up from her chair, grabbing Marco by the wrist and yanking him up from his seat.

"But- I'm not done eating!" Marco protested.

"There's no time for that!" Star complained. "We have to go outside!"

Mr. and Mrs. Diaz chuckled as Star dragged Marco through the living room and towards the door.

"Wait- Star- we can't just run outside!" Marco exclaimed, stopping her.

"Why not?" Star asked, looking at him over her shoulder.

"We're in our pajamas," Marco explained.

"That's okay, Marco, it's not like we're going to school or anything."

"No," Marco shook his head. "Snow is... cold. _Very_ cold."

"It is?" Star asked, sounding almost awed.

"Yes," Marco confirmed. "We'll freeze if we go out there like this. We need to put on lots of sweaters and coats… and snow boots, too…"

He heard a patter of swift footsteps run up the stairs, and blinked. Star had already left, most likely in her room, piling on jacket after jacket.

Marco sighed and jogged up the stairs after his best friend.

He went straight to his bedroom, first tugging on his signature red hoodie over his gray t-shirt. He layered on more jackets over his hoodie, and pulled on two pairs of pants before stepping into his snow boots and lacing them up.

He half-walked, half-waddled down the stairs and to the front door of his house, where Star was waiting for him, looking like a snowman with all the clothing she was wearing. He had a feeling he looked the same way.

"Are you ready, Marco?" Star asked, bouncing slightly on her toes.

Marco grinned and nodded. He stiffly edged his way past Star and opened the front door.

A gust of icy wind blasted them in the face.

 _"Cold,"_ Star whispered, following Marco outside.

She shut the door behind her, standing beside Marco in a field of white. The snow went up to her knees, and the cold seeped through her many layers of clothes.

"Come on," Marco encouraged her with a smile, taking a few more steps forward.

Star watched as his boots left deep imprints in the crystalline whiteness.

Eyes shining, she followed Marco, savoring the crunch of snow under her shoes.

"You said we would make snow angels," Star reminded him.

Marco laughed. He held his arms out to his sides and let himself fall backwards into the snow. Star copied him, flopping down and mimicking the way Marco swished his arms through the slush.

Marco stood up from his spot and helped Star stand. They looked down at the outline of two angels, side-by-side in the snow.

"Wow," Star murmured. The angels were perfect, untouched…

She remained there for a moment, staring.

Suddenly, something cold hit her on the shoulder, exploding into tiny snowflakes as it connected with her jacket.

Star grinned and whirled around, only to see Marco, holding snowballs in his gloved hands.

"Oh, it's on, Marco Diaz," Star challenged, scooping snow into her palm and patting it into a sphere.

They hurled snowballs at each other, both teens shrieking with laughter.

When Mrs. Diaz called them in for lunch, Star and Marco pushed through the snow and entered the house, pulling off their coats, boots, and jackets.

"That was so much fun!" Star gushed, beaming at Marco.

He laughed. Her face was bright red from the cold. "What do you think of the snow, Star?"

"I love it!" Star exclaimed. She shook ice crystals from her long hair. "After lunch, let's go back outside!"

"Okay," Marco agreed, smiling. They made their way into the kitchen, and Mrs. Diaz handed them each a mug of steaming hot chocolate topped with piles of whipped cream.

"To the couch!" Star announced dramatically.

Marco followed her into the living room, settling down on the couch beside her. They sipped their hot chocolate in silence for a minute.

"Look, Marco," Star giggled. Marco turned to her. She had whipped cream on her nose.

Marco laughed, swiping the cream off with his finger.

"I love snow," Star concluded quietly, smiling contentedly.

Marco nodded, picking up the remote that was lying on the coffee table and flicking on the TV. "Me too, Star. Me too."

* * *

 **I'm not sure if it snows on Mewni or not, but for this oneshot, I just pretended that it doesn't. I hope you enjoyed!**


	7. Fruit

**6 - Fruit**

"Marco!" Star called, pummelling Marco's bedroom door with her fist. "Marco! Open the door!"

She heard a sigh from inside the room, then footsteps as Marco made his way to the door. He opened it.

"Star, it's not like the door is ever locked," he sighed, running a hand through his messy brown hair. "You could have just walked in."

"Knocking is the polite thing to do, though," Star said as if it were obvious, pushing past him and entering his bedroom.

Marco shrugged and followed her into his bedroom. Star flopped down on his bed, groaning.

"I'm _so bored."_

"Me too," he agreed, sitting down next to her on the soft comforter. "And it's so hot out today."

"No kidding," Star agreed. It was the middle of August, and the sun shone brightly and harshly in the sky.

Suddenly, Star felt the cellphone in the pocket of her turquoise sundress vibrate. She pulled out her phone, glancing at the screen.

"It's a text from Janna," she said to Marco with a smile, swiping her finger across the screen to read the message from her friend. "She's in the park, doing community service, and she wants company."

Marco shrugged. "Why not?" He hopped off his bed, smoothing out the wrinkles in his gray t-shirt. As he and Star made their way towards the door, Marco stopped.

"Hold on," he said to Star. He reached into the back pocket of his black shorts and pulled out his wallet. "I'm leaving this here," he announced. "Don't want to give Janna another chance to steal from me."

"She is a very good pickpocket," Star agreed, smiling fondly. "I'm so proud of her."

Marco huffed, but smiled as well, as he and Star left the bedroom and headed down the steps and towards the front door of the Diaz house.

Just as Marco put his hand on the doorknob to leave the house, they heard a voice coming from the kitchen.

"Where are you going, kids?" Mrs. Diaz called.

"We're meeting Janna in the park!" Marco hollered back.

"Did you leave your wallet in your room?" Mrs. Diaz asked immediately.

Marco chuckled to himself. "Yes, Mom, I did. Can we go now?"

"Bye, Mrs. Diaz!" Star shouted, not waiting for an answer, flinging open the front door and skipping onto the pavement.

"Bye, Star! Bye, Marco!" Mrs. Diaz said as Marco left the house, shutting the door behind him.

The minute they stepped outside, Marco felt the heat of the sun beat down on his shoulders.

"It's _hot,"_ Star complained, tugging at the collar of her dress.

"Let's hurry up and get to the park," Marco replied. "It'll be cooler there."

Star broke out into a run, sprinting down the street. Sighing, Marco raced after her. He knew that running probably wasn't the best thing to do on a day as hot as this, but it was true that they would get to the park faster than they would if they were walking.

When they reached the dirt path leading into the maze of shady trees and benches, Marco sighed in relief, panting and sweating. Star looked out of breath as well. She slowed her pace and she and Marco walked through the green space together, looking for Janna.

They saw her wearing a pale skirt, a turquoise tank top, and a bright orange construction vest. Janna's dark brown eyes lit up as her friends approached.

"Star! Marco!" she called, jogging over to them. Marco noticed how she immediately inched closer to him, and he frowned at her.

"I left my wallet at home, Janna."

"Darn it," Janna said in disappointment. She then smiled again. "Anyway, I'm so glad you guys are here! Want to see something cool?"

"Um, _of course!"_ Star said, beaming. Janna gestured for them to follow her, and she led them down a smaller trail lined with lush greenery.

Finally, Janna came to a stop in front of a sturdy-looking tree planted in the ground beside the path. The tree was just slightly taller than Marco, and its leaves were broad and beautiful.

"What do you think?" Janna asked proudly. "We planted this in community service today."

"It's perfect," Star breathed, inhaling deeply. "Smells like mangoes."

Marco sniffed the air and saw that Star was right. The tree had a defined fruity smell about it.

"Not mangoes," Janna corrected. She reached into the tree's canopy of leaves, and when she pulled her hand back out, she was holding something between her fingers. "Apricots."

"Apricots?" Marco echoed, impressed.

"Yep!" Janna nodded. "There are only a few right now, though, since the tree is still pretty young." She raised the apricot to her mouth and took a bite, closing her eyes. Juice ran down her chin.

"Mmmm," Janna said in approval, nodding. She held out the apricot to Star. "You've got to try this."

Star took the fruit from her friend and bit into it. She smiled.

"This is amazing!" she gushed, her voice slightly muffled as she chewed. She passed the fruit to Marco, who hesitantly lifted it to his lips.

"Is this even clean?" Marco asked, right before the apricot touched his mouth.

Janna rolled her eyes. "Come on, safe kid. Just try it."

Marco tentatively took a small bite of the fruit. He chewed slowly, eyes widening.

"Wow," he said. The fruit was sweet and fresh. "Janna, this is really good."

"I know," Janna said simply, smiling, as she snatched the apricot back and finished it off. She handed the pit of the fruit to Star, who took it, looking awed.

"I'm going to plant this!" Star declared. "I shall have a tree in my bedroom!"

Janna grinned at her. "Tell me when it starts to grow, okay?"

Star nodded feverently.

"Anyway, I have to go," Janna sighed. "I have to pick up trash on the side of the road. Bye, guys!"

With that, she jogged back down the path and disappeared into the trees of the park.

"Come here, Marco," Star said. Marco took a step closer to her, and Star held up the apricot seed cradled in her palm.

"Look," she whispered.

Marco looked at the seed in her hand. It was shaped like a large almond, with ridges and grooves and a deep brown color.

"It's cool," he said finally.

Star smiled, holding up the seed to the sunlight. "I know."


	8. Wishes

**7 - Wishes**

"I wish..." Star murmured to herself.

 _Wish._ Such a powerful word.

Star sighed, leaning on her windowsill and staring out her window. It was almost eleven o'clock at night, and she was the only one awake in the house. She had turned off all the lights in her bedroom in order to get a better view of the night sky. She couldn't see the stars when the lights were on.

"I wish," Star repeated quietly, her blue eyes focusing on a single star, sparkling far, far away. "I wish upon a star..." Her voice trailed off as she made her wish inside her head.

She smiled contentedly as the star seemed to glimmer just a bit brighter, if only for a moment.

* * *

 **I know this is short, but I wanted to write something small and quiet. The next one will be longer, I promise! I hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading!**


	9. Tired

**8 - Tired**

Jackie Lynn Thomas rode her skateboard through the park. The wheels of the board made a crunching sound against the dirt path, the only noise in the still, nighttime air.

Sighing, Jackie hopped off her skateboard and flipped it up into her hand. She continued to stroll through the park, using the full moon as her light source.

School had been awful. Jackie had gotten back her grades for three old tests, and she had failed all of them. On top of that, there had been a pop-quiz today that she hadn't known a single answer for, and, even worse, her signature purple skateboarding helmet was gone! She was positive that she had left it in her locker in the morning, but when she returned to her locker at the end of school, the helmet wasn't there.

She ruffled her short blond hair and looked down at her beloved skateboard skeptically. She wasn't used to riding without a helmet, and, to be honest, it was kind of scary.

"Why am I even here?" Jackie murmured to herself. "In the park? At night?"

She shivered slightly, goosebumps prickling up her arms as a breeze made the leaves around her rustle.

"It's creepy here," Jackie admitted aloud, to nobody in particular. She filled the eerie silence with her own voice. "And, like, since when do I skateboard to the park at night?"

After walking deeper into the trees, Jackie decided that it would be best to go home. She didn't know what had compelled her to come to the park, but staying probably wasn't her best option.

As she turned around and began to walk down the park trail, she froze in her tracks.

A haunting, melancholy melody drifted through the air. Jackie's mouth hung open as she stood there, unmoving, listening to the music.

Without knowing what she was doing, Jackie was following the sound, weaving between bushes and trees, trying to find its source.

Finally, she did.

Jackie entered a grassy clearing lit by moonlight. Her eyes widened.

In the middle of the field, sitting on a large, gray rock, was Oskar Greason. His mop of dark brown hair flopped over his eyes. He was holding his keytar in his lap, playing the melody that disturbed the unnatural quiet of the park.

Oskar finished the last few notes of the musical piece, finally glancing up from his blue instrument. It was shaped like a guitar, only with piano keys instead of strings, and Jackie found it fascinating.

"Jackie?" Oskar called across the field. Jackie smiled and jogged over to his rock. She pushed herself onto the rock next to him, dropping her skateboard to the ground.

"Hey, Oskar," she said as he scooted over to give her more space to sit. "I… I heard you playing."

"Thanks," Oskar said slowly, as if trying to gauge what she was feeling. "What did you think?"

"It was incredible," Jackie answered honestly. She felt Oskar's blue-green eyes fix on her.

Oskar grinned. "Thanks, Jackie," he said genuinely. "I'm glad you liked it."

Jackie paused for a moment. "One question," she asked, "I thought you played rock music? That was more like, I dunno, classical, or something."

"I'm an artist," was Oskar's only response. "I play all sorts of music."

Jackie nodded. "That's cool," she said. She lay down across the flat rock, staring up at the sky.

"What's wrong?" Oskar asked.

"I'm just… tired, you know?"

"Yeah," Oskar replied, "I know. Was it school?"

Jackie nodded. "It's getting seriously hard lately. I have so much work to do and never enough time to do it. And my skateboarding helmet got stolen today, and-"

"Ah," Oskar interrupted sheepishly. "About that…"

Jackie sat up suddenly. "You know where my helmet is?" she asked accusingly.

"Janna has it," Oskar admitted. "I saw her take it, but I honestly didn't want to get involved."

"Janna," Jackie groaned. "Of course." She really did love her friend, but even _she_ knew that Janna was a slight kleptomaniac.

"Why are you playing music out here this late?" Jackie asked.

"The park is relaxing at night," Oskar responded.

Jackie thought for a moment. She had thought it was creepy, but now that Oskar mentioned it, she could see why the stillness and quiet could be considered soothing.

"Do you… do you mind if I keep playing?" Oskar asked hesitantly.

Jackie smiled, closing her eyes. "That would be great, Oskar."

Oskar began to play his keytar once again, the music drifting through the air like a lullaby.

Before she knew it, Jackie was fast asleep.

* * *

 **All my oneshots so far have been focusing on Star and Marco as the main characters, so I decided to write something that talked about Jackie and Oskar. I hope you liked it!**


End file.
